Rolf's Greninja
Rolf's Greninja was the first Pokemon Rolf received from Professor Sycamore. Personality At first, as a Froakie, Greninja had little clue as to what Rolf was. As time progresses, he began to refer himself in third person just like Rolf. He developed a sense of honor and will not tolerate it if his honor is lost. If provoked, he shall unleash his wrath and attack hard and fast. He will ridicule others for their misdeeds, all of which are traits that Rolf has. Greninja is shown to have some sense of being surprised, when Rolf went up against Hawlucha as a Frogadier, yet he also has a lot of trust in his Trainer, knowing that Rolf knows what the son of a shepherd is doing. He also refers to himself as a 'Pokemon of a Trainer'. Overview He was first introduced as a Froakie in "Happy Trails", when Rolf chose Froakie as his Starter Pokemon. When he was complimented by Rolf, he happily took up the son of a shepherd's offer to be trained. He then followed Rolf onwards towards Route 1 to begin his Pokemon journey. In "Trailing n' Tracking", Froakie was called out to battle against a wild Bunnelby on Route 2. After Froakie dodged a Tackle, he dealt damage to Bunnelby with Bubble. When Bunnelby used Agility to gain Speed, Froakie remained still and waited for when Bunnelby attacked with Tackle, in which he use Pound and dealt damage before Bunnelby's attack could hit. This gave Rolf the opportunity to capture the wild Bunnelby. Later, he ate with the other Pokemon, where he was appalled by Rolf's stew's smell. In "Growth in Numbers", Froakie was the first Pokemon Rolf used against Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. It was revealed that Froakie defeated Surskit, but was recently defeated by Viola's Vivillon. In "Growth in Numbers", Froakie was caught in a battle against a Trainer's Corphish on Route 4. Froakie kept using Pound and Bubble, but Corphish's Harden and Bubble stopped Froakie. When Froakie used Lick, his tongue was hit by Vice Grip and slammed to the ground. When Froakie got up, he used Water Pulse and dealt damage. After the attack, Froakie evolved into Frogadier, defeating Corphish with Water Pulse at last. In "Rocky Road", Frogadier and the other Pokemon were disturbed when Sarah made a ruckus in the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center. In "Duel of Honor", Frogadier was the third and last Pokemon Rolf used to battle Kevin on the beach of Cyllage City. When Kevin's weakened Quilladin used Vine Whip, Frogadier jumped and dodged, knocking Quilladin out with a single Water Pulse. Soon, when Kevin's Sandile went to use Bite, Frogadier used Bubble and dealt a lot of damage. Frogadier was found trapped in Sandile's Sand Tomb, unable to move nor escape. Despite Sand Tomb blocking his vision, he was able to see Sandile and fired Bubble, defeating Sandile. When Kevin sent out Pancham, Frogadier was still stuck in Sand Tomb, taking some more damage. When Frogadier's Bubble missed Pancham, and then saw the Fighting-Type use Work Up, Pancham struck Frogadier with Karate Chop, breaking the Sand Tomb and dealt significant damage. Frogadier's HP was low, which activate Torrent, and dodged Slash and Karate Chop with his nimble body. He then struck Pancham with a Torrent-influenced Bubble, dealing a lot of damage. He jumped and dodged an incoming Karate Chop, and then obscured everyone's vision by using Round in the sand. When Pancham used Slash, Frogadier was revealed to have made a frubble clone that Pancham fell for, while the real Frogadier was over head and threw a Torrent-influenced Water Pulse, defeating Panchan and winning the match. In "Reflection & Resolution", it was revealed that Frogadier learned Aerial Ace by TM, and soon entered battle against a wild Hawlucha on Route 10. When Frogadier used Aerial Ace, Hawlucha intercepted him, threw him, and struck with Wing Attack. After Frogadier's Water Pulse missed, Hawlucha raced ahead with Karate Chop and hit him, dealing even more damage. Frogadier then used Bubble, dealing damage towards Hawlucha. Both Pokemon then dealt damage to the other with Aerial Ace, and after they used said attack, Rolf told Frogadier to stop, but not before Frogadier and Hawlucha complimented the other. It was then that Frogadier watched as Rolf battled Hawlucha by himself, and remarked that he knew what Rolf was doing, and was astounded when Rolf defeated and captured Hawlucha in the end. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Frogadier was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 12. As morale was tumultuous, he commented how they all needed to be composed and stay focused. He was among the many who cheered when the Urban Rangers decide to build a raft. In "Morals", Frogadier was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He conversed among the group, and witnessed Nazz's Spritzee evolving into Aromatisse. In "Scorching Scorn", it was revealed that Frogadier was the first Pokemon Rolf use against Ramos, the Coumarine City Gym Leader. Though he defeated Jumpluff, it was revealed that Frogadier lost to Weepinbell. Later, Frogadier evolved into Greninja before Rolf and his group went off towards Route 13. In "A Hurried Objective", Greninja was called out to battle against Kevin's Chesnaught. Greninja started by using Water Pulse, but the attack was intercepted by Chesnaught's Pin Missile. Greninja then used Lick, but little damage was caused, and he dodged a Seed Bomb by jumping. In midair, he fired a Smack Down, plowing through Chesnaught's Pin Missile, dealing even more damage. Greninja did not let up and dealt a severe blow with Aerial Ace, though Chesnaught was able to tolerate it. Greninja attacked after Chesnaught used Bulk Up, his Water Pulse being completely nullified by Seed Bomb, forcing Greninja to dodge again. Greninja then used Smack Down, but Chesnaught was still standing and Overgrow activated. Getting nervous, Greninja quickly used Aerial Ace, but it was futile when Chesnaught's powered up Needle Arm intercepted the attack and struck Greninja when he began to falter, leaving Kevin the victor. Later on, Greninja commented before falling asleep that he won't be so careless. In "The War is Over", Greninja was the last Pokemon Rolf used against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. Greninja managed to start off strong by dodging a Thunderbolt by jumping and used Hydro Pump, which was intercepted then and there by Moonblast, making a big explosion. Greninja made use of it and used Aerial Ace, scoring an immense hit. When Greninja landed on the ground, he was able to dodge Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt yet again by swiftly using his Speed and close the distance, and so he dealt yet another Aerial Ace to her. Greninja then landed on the ground and attacked again, staying on offense with Hydro Pump. The Water-Type move was fired and was an interception when it met Shadow Ball in the middle, creating another explosion as before. As the explosion settled, Greninja used his Ice Beam attack and hit Mega Gardevoir again, but he wasn't aware that despite being close, he was so far. Mega Gardevoir used her Psychic and manipulated the Ice Beam back at Greninja, only converged to the front to make an ice wall, much to his own shock. Greninja had no choice but to climb the wall and use Hydro Pump, but by the time he had reached the top, he was too late as Mega Gardevoir fired Moonblast, scoring an immense blow that shattered everything. Rolf looked in shock as Greninja fell to the ground, silently apologizing for losing before fainting, causing Rolf to lose the battle entirely. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Greninja and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Aerial Ace * Hydro Pump * Extrasensory * Ice Beam Trivia * Greninja was the second Starter to learn a TM move, which was Aerial Ace. Ed's Inkay was the first, learning Return. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Water Type Category:Dark Type